The winter ball
by Peacelifeandlove
Summary: When the annual Winter masquerade ball comes along who is the boy Sonny is dancing with? One shot. T for safety


**Hey guys! This is just a short one shot I wrote for the fun of Writing:) and _Candy Sisters _and _You Wanna Know Me_ pointed out that I had said Sonny was 19 but then had her saying she was 18 so I fixed that up. thanks xx**

**I just want to mention that Falling for the falls did NOT happen in my story therefore Sonny and Chad haven't dated yet. Also the ages for the characters are:**

**Sonny: 18**

**Tawni:19**

**Zora:15**

**Chad:20**

**Nico:18**

**Grady:19**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with A Chance I probably would not be on FanFiction. The plot belongs to me. **

**The Winter Ball**

**No-Ones Point Of View.**

Tonight was Condor Studio's annual winter masquerade ball. All actors and staff were required to attend, or risk losing there jobs. The gorgeous young ladies must wear dresses and dashing gentlemen were being forced into tuxedos. Unfortunetly for a particular 'sunny' random the dance also meant a 'TawnTastic Make-over!' (Tawni's words not hers). Yes Tawni Hart had dragged Sonny Munroe AND Zora Lancaster shopping just yesterday. After spending all day at the mall the three girls had all found beautiful dresses. Then Tawni had shown up at Sonny's house (She had upgraded when she moved out of home) at seven in the morning on the day of the ball. After being woken up Sonny had quickly changed into a pair of Skinny jeans and T-shirt, grabbing her handbag with keys, Phone and purse before racing out the door slipping on a pair of flip-flops. A disgruntled, tired looking Zora was in the back of Tawni's pink convertible wearing sweats and singlet with her sneakers on the wrong feat. After arriving at the studio all girl went into their dressing room after Tawni telling Nico and Grady that it was off bounds for the day (They had been given the day off to get ready for the ball). Zora was attacked first. After washing and straightning the younger cast members hair Tawni set about Zora's make-up. Two and a half hours later Zora was almost unrecognisable. Unable to have breakfast, thanks to Tawni, Sonny and Zora began complaining of hunger. Refusing to allow the girls to leave the room she texted Nico and Grady to bring them Fro-Yo from the cafeteria. When the boys arrived with the food Tawni still would not allow them into the room or to see the other two girls. After a half hour break the torturing was started on Sonny.

"Tawni is this really nessasary?" she asked while the blonde washed Sonny's hair.

"It is if you want to look good for Chad."

"I'm sorry, What?"

" Oh don't lie Sonny. We all know you and Pooper are in love."

"She's right." Zora piped up from her spot on the leapard print couch.

" I so don't like Chad." Sonny's voice was unnaturally high. She was also blushing.

"It's ok you can admit it." Tawni told her.

"Well maybe a little.." Sonny turned even redder. Behind her Tawni was clapping her hands together.

"Yay! Time to make as you almost as pretty as me!

Three hours later the brunette random was sitting on the couch waiting for Tawni to give the Okay to get in their dresses. First blonde had to finish her own hair and make up. Another Three and half hours later the three girls were standing in front of the mirror. Sonny and Zora's mouths were hanging open. Zora's hair was long and straight, Her make-up pretty and natural. The red and silver dress came to just above her knees with a bubble hem. The silver decor in the bodice sparkled in the light. Her silver flats were simple and pretty and the clutch stood out against the dark colour of her dress. She looked amazingly pretty.

Tawni had on a pink and silver princess ball gown. The pink skirt reached the floor, the silver and pink strapless bodice hugged her body. Her silver heels weren't visable. The silver clutch kept cathching the light and shining. Her blonde hair was in an elegant bun with a silver tiara placed on top of the curls. Her make-up was light, coco moco coco lip gloss and pink eye shadow.

Sonny had on a beautiful pale blue floor length strapless dress with a silver band around the waist. Delicate silver heels adorned her invisable feet and matched her silver clutch. A diamond bracelet was around her wrist and silver diamond snowflake necklace almost reached the top of the dress. Her hair tumbled in dark shiny curls down her back, framing her lightly make-uped face. She was stunning. **(AN: Links to all the girls outfits are on my profile)**

Tawni looked at the clock, four fifty five (the ball started at five).

"Yes, yes we all look amaxing but it's time to go, before we are late late, not just fashionably late."

Ten minutes later the girls were standing outside the entrance the hotel ball room. Sonny had a dark blue mask on, Tawni a pale pink and Zora a silver one. Tawni opened the door and the three girls walked in together. Almost immedietly a handsome boy asked her to dance. Zora wandered off to find Wesley (they were dating again) and after greeting everyone Sonny made her way out to a balcony, where there was no one and you could hear the music but other noises of the party were muffled. Looking at the scene in the ballroom Sonny almost instantly located her friends. Tawni and Nico were dancing together. Grady was by the snack table and Zora was...well who knows? Sonny jumped as a hand touched her shoulder and turned to see handsome blonde haired boy in a black tux with pale blue shirt and silver tie. A silver mask hid his face from her. The pair looked as though they had come together.

"Care to dance?" the masked boy asked, holding his hand out. Something was familar about his voice but Sonny couldn't place it. She giggled and took his out streached hand.

"Of course." And the boy lead her towards the ball. A half hour and dancing later the pair were back on the balcony. As a slow song started he placed his hands on her waist and she placed hers around his neckand together the swayed to 'What you mean to me' By Sterling Knight.

"So, how old are you?" Sonny asked.

"20. How about you?"

"18. What show are you from?"

"To easy, my dear." Sonny sighed as the song stopped playing and 'Buring up' by the Jonas Brothers started but neither of the pair made to move their hands. The boy slowly leaned down and as his lips touched hers, Sonny felt sparks and it was as if there was no-one else in the world. After pulling apart the boy laid his for head on Sonny's.

"Who are you?" She breathed.

"I really like you Sonny, I always have. So please promise not to run when I tell you my name?" the boy asked.

'I Promise." Sonny didn't ask he knew it was her.

The boy turned away before removing the mask and the as her turned back Sonny was looking into a pair of blue eyes both, Yes both!, were sparkling but still nervous.

"Chad?" She gasped.

"Sonny... I...I.."Chad stuttered.

"I like you too." Sonny cut him off.

"You do?" In answer she kissed him again.

"Alison Munroe will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes." Sonny kissedhim again. And then the couple continued to dance on the balcony, sharing soft kissed occasionally.

**So what do you think? Review?**

**PeaceLifeandLove xx**


End file.
